List of Nintendo soundtracks
The following are Nintendo soundtracks. Various series *''Chee-Chai Alien CD'' (loosely, as the original game was solely by Creatures but Nintendo would publish Nonono Puzzle Chalien and Spin Six) *''Famicom 20th Anniversary Arrange Sound Tracks'' *''Famicom 20th Anniversary Original Sound Tracks Vol. 1'' *''Famicom 20th Anniversary Original Sound Tracks Vol. 3'' *''Famicom Music'' *''Famicom Music Vol. 2'' *''Famicom Music: Best Selection'' *''Game Boy Graffiti'' *''Game Boy Music: GSM Nintendo 2'' *''Game Music Concert The Best Selection'' *''Game Music Graffiti'' *''Mario & Zelda Big Band Live'' *''N64Y2K Millennium Trax'' *''Nintendo 64 Original Soundtrack: Greatest Hits'' *''Nintendo 64 Trilogy: Music from the Greatest Nintendo 64 Games'' *''Nintendo Sound Adventures'' *''Nintendo Sound Selection Vol. 1: Peach - Healing Music'' *''Nintendo Sound Selection Vol. 2: Koopa - Loud Music'' *''Nintendo Sound Selection Vol. 3: Luigi - B-Side Music'' *''Nintendo Stars'' *''Tomodachi Collection Platinum Soundtrack'' *''Touch! Generations Soundtrack'' *''Star Fox 64 3D Platinum Soundtrack'' *''Wii Fit Plus Platinum Soundtrack'' ''Mario'' soundtracks *''Ambassadors of Funk f/ M.C. Mario - Go Mario Go!'' *''Ambassadors of Funk f/ M.C. Mario - Super Mario Compact Disco'' *''Ambassadors of Funk f/ M.C. Mario - Super Mario Land (single)'' *''Famicom Sound History Series: Mario the Music'' *''Fantasic World of Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Fun Beyer Companion ~ All Sounds of Super Mario World'' *''Game Boy Gallery Musics'' *''Game Sound Museum: Famicom Edition: Mario Bros./Super Mario USA'' *''Game Sound Museum: Famicom Edition: Super Mario Bros.'' *''Game Sound Museum: Famicom Edition: Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Game Sound Museum: Famicom Edition: Wrecking Crew'' *''Happy! Mario 20th ~ Super Mario Sound Collection'' *''Love, Peace & Happiness: The Original Yoshi's Story Soundtrack'' *''Super Mario Kart Soundtrack'' *''Mario & Luigi RPG: Sound Selection'' *''Mario Basketball 3on3 Original Soundtrack'' *''Mario Kart 64 Greatest Hits Soundtrack'' *''Mario Kart 64 on Club Circuit'' *''Mario Kart 64 Race Tracks'' *''Mario Party 3 Original Soundtrack'' *''Mario Sports CD ~ Mario Tennis GC & Mario Golf Family Tour The Best'' *''MARIOSTORY ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK'' *''MARIOTENNIS64 ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK'' *''Mario's Big Adventure ~Aya & Nakayoshi Pep Squad~'' *''Super Mario Galaxy: Original Sound Track'' *''Mario Kart Wii Platinum Soundtrack'' *''Super Mario Galaxy 2 Original Sound Track'' *''The Year of Luigi Sound Selection'' *''Super Mario 3D World Original Sound Track'' *''Mario Kart 8 Original Sound Track'' *Super Mario Yoshi Island Original Sound Version *SUPER MARIO RPG ORIGINAL SOUND VERSION ''Donkey Kong'' soundtracks *''Donkey Kong Goes Home'' *''Donkey Konga: The Hottest Hits'' *''Game Sound Museum: Famicom Edition: Donkey Kong'' *''Game Sound Museum: Famicom Edition: Donkey Kong Jr.'' *''Game Sound Museum: Famicom Edition: Donkey Kong 3'' *''Super Donkey Kong Original Sound Version'' *''DK Jamz: The Original Donkey Kong Country Soundtrack'' *''Donkey Kong 64 Official Soundtrack'' *''Diddy Kong Racing Original Soundtrack'' *''Donkey Kong Returns Original Soundtrack'' ''The Legend of Zelda'' soundtracks * ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Sound Track CD'' * ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Original Soundtrack'' * ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Original Sound Tracks'' * ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Official Soundtrack'' * ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Official Soundtrack'' * The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Special Orchestra CD * ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD Sound Selection'' * ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Original Soundtrack'' * ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D Original Soundtrack'' * ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD Sound Selection'' * ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD Original Soundtrack'' * ''The 30th Anniversary The Legend of Zelda Game Music Collection'' * ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Sound Selection'' ''Kirby'' soundtracks *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Soundtrack'' *''Kirby Ultra Super Deluxe: Original Soundtrack'' *''Kirby Wii Music Selection'' *''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Soundtrack'' *''Sounds of Kirby Cafe'' ''Pokémon'' soundtracks *''Pokémon: 2.B.A. Master'' *''Pokémon: The First Movie - Music From and Inspired by the Motion Picture'' *''Pokémon World'' *''Pokémon Live! Original Cast Album'' *''Totally Pokémon'' *''Pokémon Christmas Bash'' *''Pokémon FireRed & Pokémon LeafGreen: Super Music Collection'' *''Pokémon HeartGold & Pokémon SoulSilver: Super Music Collection'' *''Pokémon Ruby & Pokémon Sapphire: Super Music Collection'' *''Pokémon Diamond & Pokémon Pearl: Super Music Collection'' *''Pokémon Black & Pokémon White: Super Music Collection'' *''Pokémon Black 2 & Pokémon White 2: Super Music Collection'' *''Pokémon X & Pokémon Y: Super Music Collection'' *''Pokémon Omega Ruby & Pokémon Alpha Sapphire: Super Music Collection'' *''Pokémon Sun & Pokémon Moon: Super Music Collection'' ''Super Smash Bros.'' soundtracks *''Dairantou Smash Brothers DX Orchestra Concert'' *''Nintendo All-Star! Dai-Rantou Smash Brothers OST'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U: A Smashing Soundtrack'' ''Pikmin'' Soundtracks *''Pikmin World'' Splatoon Soundtracks *''Splatune'' *[[Splatoon Live in Makuhari |''Splatoon Live in Makuhari ]] *[[Splatoon 2/soundtrack#Splatune 2|''Splatune 2]] Fire Emblem Soundtracks *''Fire Emblem: Awakening Original Soundtrack'' *''Fire Emblem if Original Soundtrack'' *''Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE Soundtrack'' *''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Original Soundtrack'' The Legendary Starfy Soundtracks *''Becky: Densetsu no Starfy'' *''Starfy no Daibouken'' Xenoblade Soundtracks * Xenoblade Original Soundtrack * Xenoblade X Original Soundtrack * Xenoblade 2 Original Soundtrack Category:Soundtracks Category:Lists *